


Everybody’s Looking for Something

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Het, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Object Insertion, Professor and student with same woman, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Neville has an unusual request for Hugo involving a special Valentine’s Day gift for Aunt Hannah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody’s Looking for Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> I wrote this as a holiday gift for tamlane. Hope you enjoy it, honey! hp_het_taboo’s Taboo Tuesday prompt: “sweet dreams are made of this”

Everybody at school is going completely crazy. There are ridiculous poems being recited in the middle of class, glittery hearts in horrid shades of red and pink floating about, and more sighing women that Hugo’s ever wanted to hear in one place. Valentine’s Day is one of the most ridiculous days of the year. Even if he indulged in romantic pursuits, he would find the holiday worthless. After all, who needs a designated day every year to show someone they love that they feel that way? It’s this time of year that makes him glad he is able to have as much sex as he wants without the other nonsense. 

While love is an important thing, and he does feel it for his family and even has strong platonic affection for some of the professors he’s been shagging for so many years, there isn’t anything romantic about it at all. He’s able to differentiate the two things, even if it seems uncommon for most people to do so. Hugo accepted the fact long ago that he isn’t like most people, though, so he isn’t bothered by it at all. It just gets bothersome when the majority’s antics interrupt his class work and when people send him glittery hearts that make a mess when he’s very clear about having no interest in dating or romancing anyone. 

Besides, even if he were so inclined, he’d certainly never choose anyone who uses glitter. He would swear that it was an invention by old Voldemort to torment the masses if his mum hadn’t shown him documented evidence that a bloody Muggle invented it. He hates glitter, which means his cousins always send him a dozen hearts full of glitter just to laugh at how perturbed it makes him. They’re fortunate he has affection for them or they’d all be dead and buried by now with him the last male Weasley to carry on the family name.

There is glitter all over his writing desk courtesy of Freddy, and the charm Hugo uses to clean it up isn’t working because the glitter on the desk just seems to be multiplying every time he uses the common cleaning charm and there is glitter on his hands, which has transferred to the wand. Uncle George has obviously been working on making something horrid even worse because he seems to enjoy tormenting people in a sadistic manner that everyone foolishly believes is an admirable sense of humor. 

Professor Zabini enters the dormitory carrying a stack of mail and pauses mid-step when he catches sight of Hugo’s dilemma. Fortunately, his professor adores him and quickly uses a different charm to get rid of the annoying glitter. There is a slight twist of lips and an amused expression on Professor Zabini’s face, but Hugo casually mentions his mum, and the expression becomes more calculating and interested than amused. They’re interrupted by two of his dorm mates arriving, so his professor distributes the mail that he’d picked up from the owlery then leaves the room.

There’s nothing with glitter, than Merlin, so Hugo takes his letters to his bed and draws the curtains to give himself privacy. Since his interest in sex unexpectedly led to a new source of income, he’s been receiving correspondence from the women who are already his clients as well as letters expressing interest in scheduling time with him from strangers his clients have recommended him to. It’s easy enough to schedule a meeting during Hogsmeade weekend, and Madam Rosmerta is always eager to give him a room in exchange for sex, so his vault is increasing rather nicely.

There’s a request from Alicia to meet soon, and he thinks about arranging something at the Hog’s Head utilizing some of the more discreet clientele to watch him using her as a urinal. Perhaps they’d even join him, and she could really indulge her particular kink. His cock starts to plump up as he thinks about it. He sets her letter aside and reads another. A new client recommended by Penelope wants to know if he’d be willing to do a list of things to her breasts that intrigue him, so he thinks he’ll send her the confidentiality agreement he’s created and arrange a meeting soon. The third letter is from Uncle Neville, and Hugo straightens up as he reads it.

Looking at his watch, he sees he only has half an hour until the time Uncle Neville requested to meet. Reading back over the brief note, he frowns because he can’t determine if this is from Uncle Neville or Professor Longbottom. They are two distinct personalities, even if they inhabit the same man, and Hugo doesn’t want to expect one and get the other. His work in Herbology is excellent, though, and he hasn’t ever had any disciplinary of any sort in his academic career. That isn’t even due to the fact that he’s shagged or is currently shagging roughly eighty percent of his professors, either. 

While he tends to see rules as loose guidelines of expected behavior and not necessarily pertaining to him, he does usually adhere to them because they rarely bother him. The ones that do are often ignored, of course. Still, he isn’t anything like James and Freddy, who seemed to determine to live up to the legend that Uncle George and his brother had created, or like Molly with her indiscreet liaisons with various boys at school. Now that it’s just him, Lily, Roxie, and Lucy at Hogwarts, things are quiet and rather calm when it comes the last group of Weasleys and Potter to attend Hogwarts until the next generation is produced.

That means it must be Uncle Neville who has invited him to tea. That’s not so bad. He likes Uncle Neville, and he expects it’s probably something to do with his future. Uncle Neville is good friends with Mum, after all, her first friend in the magical world as he’s had to hear dozens of times, and he’s been receiving more firm prodding from her regarding his plans after taking his NEWTs. It’s only logical that she would recruit Uncle Neville to her cause of nagging him. Fortunately, Uncle Neville is too kind to actually nag, but it’ll hopefully placate Mum enough to make her stop for at least a week or two. Hugo still hasn’t finalized his plans since he’s still months away from NEWTs, and he doesn’t even feel a need to rush into it now that he’s got money coming in from his new career.

Uncle Neville is like Aunt Luna and Uncle Lee. They aren’t blood related, but they’re still part of the family regardless. Hugo considers him as much an uncle as Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie, if not more as he doesn’t even see the latter except at holidays and during the occasional visit to Romania he takes with Dad. Hugo tucks his letters away in his trunk and sets the charm to keep it locked before he makes a stop to use the toilet. He washes his hands and runs a comb through his hair. As he does so, he notices that his hair is starting to get long, possibly too long. He tilts his head slightly, studying his reflection in the mirror before determining that it looks good on him, so he probably won’t cut it yet.

Once he leaves Slytherin, he heads upstairs towards Gryffindor tower. Uncle Neville’s private quarters and office are located near the tower, and it’s quite the trek to reach it from the dungeons. When Hugo arrives, he has three minutes to spare, so he’s glad Professor Zabini brought the mail or he’d never have made it in time. He knocks three times then waits, engaging in polite conversation with the knight in the painting near Uncle Neville’s door.

It doesn’t take long for Uncle Neville to open the door and usher him inside. Hugo’s confidence that this tea is with his uncle instead of his professor is starting to waver when he notices how Uncle Neville is not looking at him and seems distracted. No, not distracted. Nervous. For a moment, he feels a sense of panic and quickly asks if something’s happened to Mum or Dad or Rose. He can’t think why someone wouldn’t just immediately take him to the headmistress if that were the case, but Uncle Neville isn’t usually nervous like this.

His panic turns to relief when Uncle Neville assures him that his family is fine. Hugo takes a seat near the fire and accepts the cup of tea, curious once again about the point of this meeting. There is casual discussion about school and NEWTs, and Hugo decides he’s been right about the future talk that must be coming. However, he’s soon proven completely wrong when Uncle Neville blurts out that he’s been hearing other professors discussing Hugo in an inappropriate way. Hugo doesn’t react, merely sips his tea and listens, wanting to know exactly what Uncle Neville means by inappropriate.

He quickly finds out it means that Uncle Neville has eavesdropped on Professors Parkinson, Bell, Chang, and Sinistra discussing his cock size, talking about his talented tongue, and comparing stories of their encounters with him in candid detail. Obviously, he’s going to have to punish them for being careless, but that’s fine because he has quite a few other women to fill his time. Uncle Neville stammers out a question about his well-being, wanting to make sure he’s alright and not being abused by women twice his age or even older. It’s rather embarrassing, in all honesty, and Hugo isn’t sure who is more humiliated having to endure this conversation.

Of course, he isn’t going to lie about any of it, so he assures Uncle Neville that he is okay. He makes sure to mention that anything he’s done has been fully consensual and that no one has taken advantage of him regardless of his age during the encounters. There has also not been any exchange of higher marks for sex, so that isn’t a cause for concern, either. Uncle Neville listens and nods, seeming to believe him, and Hugo assumes that’s the end to this mortifying experience.

Uncle Neville actually surprises him by leaning back in his chair and smiling. The nervous stammering is gone, and he’s very calm and to the point when he says he isn’t actually that shocked considering the mischief his mum used to get into. Uncle Neville chuckles when Hugo narrows his eyes at him, remarking that his mum had everyone else fooled, but who did Hugo think she confided in when she had her first experience with a professor when she hadn’t even befriended Uncle Harry and Dad yet. Uncle Neville makes a comment that Hugo certainly does take after her, and he also confides that he always enjoyed hearing her stories, telling Hugo how he’d wank while listening to her describe her experiences to him.

The image of a young Uncle Neville stroking his cock while Mum told him about sucking a professor’s cock or licking her first cunny is oddly arousing. It also makes him want to see some of her memories even more, and he can’t wait until he can dive into a pensieve to explore them after school is finished. He hasn’t actually told her what his gift request is going to be, but he knows she won’t refuse him anything. He wants to see her on her knees at twelve sucking the cock of her DADA professor while fingering her cunny. 

Hugo’s pulled from his thoughts by Uncle Neville clearing his throat. There’s a look on his uncle’s face that he somewhat recognizes, so he quickly mentions that he’s only interested in women, not that he has an issue with blokes enjoying other blokes. He just likes cunt instead of cock himself. It would be way too awkward if Uncle Neville tries to fuck him, since he’d certainly not agree to it and has no sexual desire for men. Uncle Neville realizes what he means and starts to laugh, letting him know that he hasn’t asked him to tea for himself.

Intrigued, Hugo listens as his uncle mentions the upcoming Valentine’s Day holiday, rolling his eyes slightly at the reference to something he can’t stand, and then Uncle Neville admits he’s heard the stories about him with professors for a few years now. He decided to bring it up tonight because he wants to give Aunt Hannah a memorable gift for the holiday. More specifically, he wants Hugo to shag Aunt Hannah while he watches. Aunt Hannah is quite lovely, over a head shorter than him with full hips and very large breasts and a lot of blonde hair that he has to admit he’s thought about wrapping around his cock before. Still, Hugo’s not sure how to respond to Uncle Neville’s request.

Uncle Neville takes his silence as reluctance instead of merely time to think and weigh his options, so he fills the silence with information regarding Aunt Hannah’s fantasy of being used, of her dreams throughout the years of merely being a toy to a stranger, and how wet she gets when she confesses these wicked dreams to his uncle. Before their meeting, Uncle Neville had gone to visit her and prepare her in the hopes the gossip was true and that Hugo would agree to make her sweet dreams a reality. His uncle admits he can’t give her what she wants because he loves her and he’s tried treating her roughly but he feels bad about it so it doesn’t have the edge she wants.

Obviously, the thought of Aunt Hannah naked with her arms tied behind her back as he fucks her face is enough to convince Hugo that it’s a good idea. He trusts Uncle Neville, after all, and he rather likes the idea of having an outlet for his frustration over the glittery nonsense surrounding him these days. As soon as he accepts, Uncle Neville stands and takes his cup from him before tossing powder into the Floo. They step through, and Hugo finds himself in a warm room that he recognizes as being one of the rooms the Leaky lets out. He’s visited them before, though not this particular one.

Aunt Hannah is kneeling on the floor with a blindfold covering her eyes and her arms secured in front of her. She’s wearing sexy knickers with a string between her arse cheeks, and Hugo walks around her to see that her bra is merely cupping her large breasts, the nipples bare and already hard. Uncle Neville steps up behind her, brushing his fingers through her blonde hair as he tells her he’s giving her a Valentine’s Day present early. He tells her that he’s making her dreams come true, and that she should enjoy herself without worrying about him because he’s going to be watching.

Uncle Neville smiles at Hugo and tells him her safeword is turnip then he sits down to watch.

Hugo doesn’t speak yet. He likes that she has no idea who it is with her, and he can see her neck starting to flush as she kneels there. He walks around her a few times, deliberately taking loud steps so she’ll hear him, and he reaches out to lightly stroke her shoulder, her back, her hair, her collarbone. Just a fleeting touch, enough for her to feel the difference in his hands to her husband’s so she’ll realize it’s actually happening. When she starts to speak, he pulls her face against his crotch and tugs her hair hard enough to hurt. He whispers so she won’t recognize his voice, telling her she isn’t to speak unless she’s asked a question or she’s using her safeword.

The silence is arousing. He enjoys hearing his partners’ reactions, their noises and pleasurable cries, but there’s something erotic about three people being in a room that’s this quiet. Just the sounds of their breathing in the air, and Aunt Hannah the only one so bare. Hugo touches her more, casual fleeting touches in places that aren’t often erogenous zones. She is trembling by the time he actually touches her nipple, swaying towards him as she tries to push her large breast into his hand. 

Keeping his voice a whisper, he calls her a name, watching as her lips part and her breasts heave. It doesn’t really excite him to shame women with vulgar words, but it does excite him when he arouses a woman in any way. It’s what is making him good at his new job, his ability to not judge any of his partners and to indulge in whatever gets them off regardless of his personal tastes because the main thing that _does_ turn him on is watching a woman get so aroused that she loses her inhibitions. If Aunt Hannah wants to be called names and used like a toy, he’ll give her that, and he’ll enjoy it because she’s obviously really enjoying it.

Uncle Neville shifts in his chair as Hugo pinches Aunt Hannah’s nipple hard enough to make her whimper. Hugo doesn’t look at him and forgets he’s there as he twists Aunt Hannah’s other nipple. He calls her another name as she rubs her thighs together, talking about her tits because that word is more appropriate for this scene than breasts. That’s what it is, really, another scene in his life as he plays a part, focused on performing well and providing satisfaction to the person he’s fucking. Considering it that way and adding in his own desire to break rules and push boundaries, it’s little wonder he’s taken so well to being paid for sex. Not that he’s going to charge Uncle Neville. His repayment will be the feel of Aunt Hannah’s cunt squeezing his cock and her breasts filling his mouth.

Hugo studies her a moment before he walks across the room and pulls a lit candle from its holder. He joins her again, tilting the candle just so above her breasts, watching as hot wax drips down onto her nipple. She gasps at the sensation she must be feeling, and he smiles as he watches the red wax harden. He keeps tilting the candle, dripping wax on her nipples, her breasts, and her arse cheeks. She’s trembling even more by the time he holds the hot flame against her wax encased nipple. He calls her another name, purring it out against her ear as if he’s using a loving term instead of something filthy and vulgar.

When he’s finished playing with the candle, he has her blow out the flame. Then he pushes the crotch of her knickers to the side and shoves the thin candle deep inside her dripping cunt with one thrust. She cries out in surprise, breasts shaking as she starts to lose her balance. He pulls on her hair, angling her so her back is arched and her breasts are even more pronounced, fucking her with the candle hard, using her like she wants. He continues whispering in her ear, telling her how desperate she is, how filthy and wicked, telling her how her husband is watching her fuck a candle like a whore. She comes when he rubs his thumb against her clit, shaking and crying out in pleasure when he lowers his head to bite her nipple.

He shoves her to the floor, letting her lie on it as she shakes and comes down from her orgasm. The candle is still hanging out of her cunt, her breasts covered in red wax, and he has to squeeze his erection because it’s throbbing against the trousers of his school uniform. Her arse is nice, round and full, shapely like the rest of her. Uncle Neville’s a lucky man having a hot witch like this to share his bed. He tells her that, too, using ‘husband’ instead of Uncle Neville. Tells her she’s made to be nothing more than a sex toy, an object for a man to use for his pleasure, and she’s rolling around on the floor trying to get the candle deeper inside her cunt as he whispers at her.

Aunt Hannah is tiny compared to him, so it doesn’t take any effort to pick her up and throw her onto the bed. He uses his wand to remove the binding on her wrists, taking off her bra and pulling her arms behind her back before binding them again. She’s on her knees on the mattress, her arse in the air, face against the blanket. Hugo thinks for a moment before he slowly smiles. He picks up the wand lying on the bedside table, knowing it must be hers, and he slaps it across her arse cheek hard, watching as her skin pinkens. 

The red candle is still hanging out of her cunt, so he shoves it deep inside her and tells her to hold it there, using his wand to expand it until it’s stretching her cunt wide. If she drops it, he’ll have to punish her. He threatens to take her downstairs to the busy pub, to tie her to a table and let every man and woman there fuck any hole they want, and he hears her whine, probably because she’d love nothing more than for him to do that. He knows the difference between fantasy and reality, even if some of his clients don’t seem to understand the lines, and he knows which boundaries to push and which to leave intact.

He uses her wand to spank her arse, alternating his hits so she never knows if it’s going to hurt or just be a tap. The sound of a zipper lowering to his left tells him Uncle Neville is no longer content to just watch, and he angles Aunt Hannah slightly to give his uncle a better view of her arse and cunt stretched around the candle. He keeps spanking her with her wand, covering her arse cheeks and the back of her legs with marks, even spanking her clit, which makes her cry out. When he tires of spanking her, he tugs on the string between her arse cheeks and rips it, letting her knickers fall open. Then he lowers his head and licks her arse.

It surprises her, judging by the sharp intake of breath he hears her make. He licks at her rim, moving the candle in and out of her cunt slowly as he teases her arse. By the time he pushes his tongue into her arse, she’s moaning and whining, pushing back against his face. He fucks her with his tongue and his fingers for a while, stretching her and loosening her up. Then he replaces his tongue with her own wand, shoving it up her arse until over half of it is inside her. The other half is sticking out, and he sits back, resting his arse on his heels as he takes in the pretty picture she makes.

He tells her about it, how she looks with a candle in her cunt and her wand in her arse, still so desperate for cock she’d do anything for it. The sound of skin dragging against skin has him turn slightly to see his uncle watching and stroking his hard cock. He arches a brow at his uncle, silently asking if he’s gone too far, and Uncle Neville calls her a vulgar name in response. He smiles as his uncle tells her she’s a cock hungry whore who is so eager for one she’d let a stranger use her this way. He also mentions that he can’t believe she’d let one of his students, a boy not even eighteen yet, use her for sex.

Aunt Hannah whispers a plea to Merlin when she realizes how old Hugo is, and that just makes him harder. He shoves her over onto her side and crawls up the bed, unzipping his trousers and stroking his own cock for a moment. Uncle Neville is now staring at his cock, whispering to his wife that she should see the monster that’s going to fuck her, that’s going to ruin her. Hugo rubs the wet head against her lips before he pushes inside her. Not caring about her comfort is something he has to get used to, but he focuses on using her the way she’s dreamed about.

Her mouth is wet and hot, and she’s choking around his girth as he fucks her face. The head of his cock is already hitting the back of her throat, and he’s only about halfway inside her. He pulls out, saliva covering her chin and swollen lips, and he rolls her onto her back before he straddles her chest. At this angle, he’s able to fuck further into her mouth, moving into her throat even as she gags and struggles to breathe. Her tongue is licking at his shaft despite her struggle, mouth closed around him and sucking even as she chokes, so he knows she’s enjoying it.

He shifts slightly, letting her tongue his bollocks as he gives her a chance to catch her breath, then he goes back to fucking her face. She looks pretty with his cock choking her, he tells her, and he closes his eyes for a moment so he can just enjoy the feeling of her mouth on him. When he starts to feel a tingle, he pulls out, deliberately wiping his wet cock on her face, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-come on her skin. He scoots down her body, focusing on her breasts now. Pushing them together and fucking them, talking about them to her, telling her how many men and even some women want to suck on her huge tits, to lick her nipples, how good they feel around his cock. On each stroke forward, the head of his cock bumps into her chin, and she tilts her head to suck on the head, which feels really good.

Hugo scoots further down her, straddling her abdomen now as he decides how to use her next. Turning slightly, he pulls her wand out of her arse and makes her suck it clean. Then he slaps her breasts with it, watching her writhe around as he swats them and makes marks that linger on her milky skin. She’s begging him now, forgetting the rule about not talking in her desperation to have him fuck her. He just laughs at her, calls her more names, and tells her she doesn’t deserve his cock. He tells her she’s going to have to earn his cock if she wants it that bad. She has to make her husband come and swallow every drop without spilling if she wants his cock inside her.

Uncle Neville licks his lips when Hugo motions him over, but he quickly stands up and walks over, trousers almost tripping him from where they’re gathered around his knees. While Aunt Hannah starts sucking Uncle Neville’s cock, Hugo gets off and cleans some of the mess off his own trousers. He doesn’t care about watching them, knowing they’ll likely be all loving and gentle despite the scene, and he doesn’t want to lose his edge. Instead, he fucks her with the candle and whispers things that arouse her, keeping the mood tense and reminding her that not everyone is going to be gentle with her. Uncle Neville is behaving better than expected, pulling her hair and calling her a name or two as he fucks her face.

After Uncle Neville comes, Hugo watches Aunt Hannah swallow his uncle’s release, throat moving as she gulps down spurt after spurt. He pushes her legs up and tells Uncle Neville to hold them for him, rating enjoying the fact that his uncle eagerly obeys. He pulls the thick candle out of her, watching as her cunt flutters around the air once it’s out. Her cunt and thighs are covered with her release; she must have come again without him noticing. He hadn’t expanded the candle to be as thick as his cock, since he wanted to feel it when he fucked her, so it’s still a little snug when he begins to push inside her.

Uncle Neville is talking to her, telling her about how thick and long his cock is, how she’s going to have trouble walking once he’s done with her. It’s good to see his uncle having the initiative to give her something she needs, and Hugo would like to think he’s helped his uncle accept that exploring a kink doesn’t mean you have to feel guilty about it. He doesn’t really care to think about it right now because she’s so wet and surprisingly tight around his cock as he teasingly works in his length just a little at a time.

Once he’s fully seated, she’s whining, muscles tightening even more around him. She’s writhing on the bed, breasts bouncing around as he begins to fuck her hard. Teasing is something he enjoys, but she wants to be used. He pulls almost entirely out then slams back into her, listening to her breath catch on every downward stroke. He fucks her this way for a while, able to control his own release as he fucks her hard and deep, leading her to another orgasm.

When she’s still trembling and coming, he pulls out of her cunt and shoves himself deep into her arse. She cries out, back arching off the bed, and he almost wonders if he’s gone too far, but she’s moaning and begging him to fuck her arse, so he can only assume she really is into this kinky idea of being used. Her arse is even tighter than her cunt, and he uses it just the way she wants. It starts to loosen up around him as he fucks her, watching Uncle Neville’s cock harden again as he keeps his gaze focused on where Hugo’s cock is fucking his wife’s arse.

Finally, he decides it’s time to end it. His cock is starting to get sore, and his bollocks are starting to ache from the need to come. So Hugo pulls out, leaving her arse gaping as he knocks her legs out of Uncle Neville’s hands and crawls up her body. He strokes his cock hard, twisting his wrist slightly, and he bites his lip as he comes, spurting seed onto her face and breasts. He keeps stroking until his cock is spent, then he rubs the head against her mouth and calls her a good little whore.

When Hugo gets off the bed, Uncle Neville moves between her legs and starts fucking her, talking about how she’s let a boy use her and how beautiful she is covered in come. Hugo goes into the loo to get a wet flannel and cleans up, wiping off his cock and then fixing his hair before he goes back into the hotel room. Since he has no interest in watching Uncle Neville’s arse flex as he fucks Aunt Hannah, he goes to the Floo and nods at it. Uncle Neville is flushed and sweaty, a large smile on his face as he mouths thank you to Hugo.

Hugo accepts the gratitude because he isn’t going to thank Uncle Neville for a chance to use Aunt Hannah like a sex toy, even if it did allow him to channel some of his frustrations about Valentine’s interruptions into something very enjoyable. He tosses powder into the Floo and steps through to Uncle Neville’s office at Hogwarts. After dusting himself off, he cleans up the tea cups and empties the kettle since he isn’t sure when his uncle will return. Then he heads out, going back to the dungeons so he can get a little Transfiguration reading done then figure out appropriate punishments for his indiscreet professors.

As he walks, Hugo realizes that Herbology is scheduled for tomorrow, which makes him smile slightly. He has a feeling that’s going to be a very interesting class, if only to see how Uncle Neville acts around him after everything that happened this evening.

End


End file.
